<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promises Were Kept by Stormwolfwriters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645862">Promises Were Kept</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters'>Stormwolfwriters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promises... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora Catra and Glimmer have children, Bright Moon, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Glimmer (She-Ra), Love, Multi, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Quote: Hey Adora (She-Ra), Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra, Adora and Glimmer are living happily in Bright Moon with their children</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promises... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promises Were Kept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set 5 years after 'Promises Are Made'<br/>(Also Melog is almost always with Catra in this one :)  )</p><p>Thank you for reading and your feedback!<br/>I appreciate it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra found herself laughing as she chased their 4 year old daughter through the grounds at Bright Moon’s palace. Adora watched them from the palace and smiled when Glimmer came and hugged her from behind. </p><p>“It’s nice to see them so happy,” Glimmer whispered watching their daughter, Clara and Catra tickling each other as they rolled around on the grass. </p><p>“It is,” Adora turned towards her hugging her back, “how’s the baby?” their youngest was 3 years old, but she always called her the ‘baby’ out of habit and affection. Glimmer kissed her and smiled when they heard a pattering of footsteps. </p><p>“Speak of the devil,” Glimmer said as Gemma bounded in on all fours. She stood up and ran towards them.</p><p>“Mummy, look!” she cried Adora and Glimmer bent down to get a closer look at what she held in her little fist. </p><p>“It’s beautiful, Gemma,” Adora said and Glimmer smiled and nodded in agreement as they saw a piece of paper that she had drawn.</p><p>“This is Mummy, Mum, Mama, and this is Clara and me!” she pointed out each one proudly. “It’s for you and Mum.”</p><p>“Thank you! That's so nice of you, Gemma,” the 3 year old’s cat ears perked up and she beamed. Glimmer took the drawing offered to her by her proud daughter. Pride swelled with Adora and she, once again, couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She had two beautiful children with two of the strongest people she knew. Glimmer seemed to sense what she was thinking, as usual, and took her hand in hers. Gemma, not wanting to be left out for a moment reached her arms up to Adora who picked her up with one arm. </p><p>“Queen Glimmer?” a guard peeked her head around the door and waited until the queen nodded before she continued speaking, “supper is ready. Where would you like to eat it?” </p><p>“Outside please, with Catra and Clara,” the guard nodded and bowed down low before retreating into the background. </p><p>“Should we go and have supper now? What do you think, Gemma?” Glimmer asked, still holding Adora’s hand. Gemma nodded eagerly and they laughed. </p><p>Upon seeing them coming towards her, Catra smiled and Clara ran towards them. She followed, walking towards her family who were listening to the older of their two children telling them  about how much fun they’d had outside. </p><p>Glimmer was then approached by another guard who informed her that the table outside was now ready for them. Adora put Gemma down and she walked towards Clara who already had her hand out for her to hold.</p><p>“Let’s go! I’m hungry,” Clara said, grabbing her little sister's hand and walking to the table that had been laid beautifully, leaving the three of them alone for a few seconds. </p><p>“It’s nice to see them so happy,” Catra whispered, thinking back to a time when she couldn’t have imagined or even hopped to be this elated. Melog materialised next to her, purring loudly and they glowed so brightly that Adora had to shield her eyes. </p><p>“It’s funny you say that because we were both just talking about the same thing, but with you,” Glimmer replied, as she offered her free hand to Catra who accepted straight away. </p><p>As they ate the kind of food that both Catra and Adora could only dream of eating in the Horde, they held hands under the table laughing every so often about the pranks they used to pull on Kyle all those years ago and watching Glimmer talking to Clara and Gemma. Soon enough, though, the five of them were discussing where in Etheria they wanted to go. Glimmer was planning a trip to all the kingdoms to visit the other princesses; she would teleport all around Etheria with her family by her side. </p><p>“I want to see Scorpa,” said Clara and Adora smiled at the way she pronounced her name and the way her yellow cat-like eyes shone.</p><p>“You want to visit Scorpia, do you? I know she and Perfuma would be happy to see you again,” she replied.</p><p>“I want see Entwapta!” cried Gemma excitement dancing in her blue eyes. </p><p>Catra ruffled her hair and said, “me too, Gemma, me too,”</p><p>“Then that is exactly what we will do,” Glimmer added. The family of five had finished their meal and the evening light of Bright Moon glowed around them. The children had had a busy day one way or the other and were beginning to show signs of tiredness. </p><p>Gemma rested her head on Catra’s shoulder as she lifted her and hugged her close to her chest. Clara grabbed Glimmer’s hand and yawned, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. Adora followed them, smiling as she walked. </p><p>Catra and Adora helped each other to bath the girls and put them to bed. They all sat on the edge of their older daughter’s bed and both Gemma and Clara clambered onto Adora’s lap. In the past Catra would’ve been jealous, but now all she felt was an overwhelming sense of belonging as she hugged and kissed them goodnight. </p><p>“I’ll see you later,” she whispered to Adora and left the room to join Glimmer who was preparing for their trip. </p><p>“Tell us another She-Ra story!” Clara exclaimed excitedly and Adora complied.</p><p>Once several stories had been told and the children were asleep, both of their tails wrapping around their bodies, Adora kissed them both on the cheek and left the room. They slept like a certain cat person whom she and Glimmer adored. </p><p>“Are they asleep now?” Glimmer asked as she came towards them. She nodded and laughed in surprise as Catra’s tail curled around her waist and pulled her towards her, wrapping her arms around her. Sensing the need for them to be alone, Glimmer busied herself getting ready for their trip teleporting through the palace. </p><p>Adora hugged her back resting her head against Catra’s shoulders. She pulled away slightly and kissed her on the lips which was soon reciprocated and Catra cupped Adora’s cheeks. Warmth spread through them and they knew that together with Glimmer and their beautiful children they could conquer anything. </p><p>“Hey, Adora? I love you,”</p><p>“I love you too, Catra,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>